sin aviso alguno
by jer35mx
Summary: una estructura artificial flota en la órbita exterior de el sistema solar, una nave se envio pero no se reciben ya comunicaciones
1. introducción, concepto 1

desde un octavo de el área del planeta se podría haber observado, lo que describieron algunos románticos y muchos observadores de el satélite de la tierra, la luna, una nube de polvo que se extendía de su superficie, algunos tuvieron tiempo de llamar a los noticieros, preguntar si habían sido los nuestros defendiendo la luna, una esperanza de que el arca, su nave madre se hubiera acercado y nuestra base la hubiera explosionado y se hubiera chocado o estrellado en nuestro satélite, mientras se indagaba, se perdió la visibilidad de nuestro satélite, algunas de las instalaciones de observación del espacio se movilizaron y aún antes de saberse que había pasado y aún antes de que se observara la caída de estrellas fugaces de el polvo se obtuvieron las primeras imágenes de la silueta de la luna a través del polvo.

el general piensa al leer *así que se termino la luna de miel*, en el informe se gráfica que la luna fue atacada dando un empuje dado que a pesar de que fue atacada de mas lejos de su posición respecto a la tierra el satélite natural estaba en ángulo pasado de el planeta, *satélite natural, los satélites artificiales dentro de 300,000 kms., la totalidad estaban alcanzando o siendo alcanzados por los restos y en años los de mas allá de esa distancia llegarían a marte, así de fuerte fue el desastre*, lo cual indicaba un ataque de larga distancia, las cifras indicaban que la luna tenía rotación y una órbita un poco mas lejana, dejo de lado esas hojas y tomo otras *las lluvias de estrellas y caída de pedazos*,los reportes de que algo raro pasaba con la luna y las teorías de lo que podía haber pasado y 10 horas después empezaron los reportes de lluvia de estrellas y de estelas de meteoritos diurnas, algunos reportaban de lluvias de polvo encendida y grandes tronidos al mismo tiempo, algunos reportes hablaban de objetos metalizados redondos que venían apareciendo *¿satélites artificiales tumbados?, ¿basura espacial desorbitada?*, la última parte de los reportes era de daños y de diferentes partes del planeta, *debieron tomar en cuenta nuestra nave exploratoria perdida*, anota diciendo "algunos reportes hablan de que la estructura de los planetas exteriores tenía que ver con esto, investigar, falta material gráfico espacial".


	2. introducción, concepto 2

p class="MsoNormal"en cierto planeta un satélite natural continúa su camino u órbita aún atado por la fuerza gravitacional dejando caer trozos a la atmósfera, trozos del satélite que se continúan desprendiendo debido a la nueva rotación y la nueva traslación; en la superficie los observadores menos que antes a pesar de que aun mas observan arriba para calcular por que región van a caer ya que la luna se observa por un nuevo trayecto./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"en la junta de la msb, organización de ayuda civil sueca, se estudian las fotos de nieve y edificios afectados por la tragedia terráquea que era el fenómeno lunar, uno de los ingenieros sostiene su radio transmisor mientras los otros debaten, dice sorprendido en sueco "¿¡esta seguro¡?", apaga su radio y voltea diciendo "hay que conseguir mapas de transito de karlstaad, mandar helicópteros de ayuda y estudios fotográficos, hay un cráter de mucha profundidad de muchos edificios y cuadras, cerca de la escuela técnica, ¿hay recursos inmediatos?", se inicia un debate, entre las frases que se escuchan "victoria olsen" y "vika" y "claro" y "si"; en las oficinas temporarias o móviles de fema, organización estadounidense, se estudian las acciones de reacción en el centro del país, no se sorprenden al leer la nota de que hay una gran destrucción en yellowstone, y algunos sacan los viejos planes por si la zona se volvía una caldera de volcán, entre esos planes esta un estudio conjunto de uso de traje espacial de los astronautas jack harper y victoria vika olsen, estudios de campo, y aprobados por la esposa de jack harper la especialista julia rusakova, hubo alguno que recordó que el americano harper y la sueca olsen tenían postales electrónicas hechas sin julia que estaba en las instalaciones de la nasa de california;p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p 


	3. introducción, concepto 3

en algunas regiones se confundió lo que pasaba en lo que se creía popularmente como la catástrofe lunar y la caída de partes a el planeta, "cortinas de lluvias de meteoritos" con explosiones sónicas con sus consecuencias en vidrieras, edificaciones y vehículos con extrañas naves que bombardeaban objetivos de actividades de transmisión de datos y comunicaciones, cráteres un poco mas grandes aparecían en diferentes partes del mundo, lo que algunos ya investigaban era porque no checaban con el nuevo trayecto de la luna en el cielo diurno y nocturno; se empezó a ordenar en algunos paises fuego antiaéreo si no había vuelos programados, era un caós global que empezaba, las estaciónes espaciales todavía transmitían imágenes de el planeta.  
>en las oficinas de las instalaciones militares bajo la montaña se establece un protocolo de acción ante el desastre natural, y se mandan mensajeros para búsqueda de jovenes que cumplen ciertos parámetros, el protocolo es cumplido en un treinta por ciento, algunos profesores y miembros de jefaturas en varios aspectos son guiados a bunquers y en otros paises en los viejos métodos de subterráneos, ahí solo se intercambian comida porque la situación ahí no es aceptada como problema de seguridad, en el deshielo del verano ártico el mar muestra una marea gris que es lo que transmiten las fotografías de las estaciones espaciales; la estación espacial internacional funciona a un 50 por ciento de recarga solar por el polvo y unos paneles solares rotos, la estación espacial china no dependía de ese tipo de energía.<br>en el espacio profundo, en la estructura orbitando ya dentro de el sistema planetario llamado sistema solar entran y salen naves que viajan hacia el tercer planeta de el sistema, y que toman a su satélite trozado como proveedor de combustible, el raro elemento helio modo 3 que traen a su estructura también procesando para su continuo camino hacia el tercer planeta; "victoria vika olsen, ¿qué es un equipo ideal?, ¿es su forma de aparearse?, ¿es su forma de convivir?, ¿es su forma de coexistir?", en la mente de la copiloto de misión olsen ella piensa *el conseguir el objetivo, cueste lo que cueste, tarde lo que tarde".  
>el general lee el informe y aprieta el papel en un puño, *los europeos pudieron llegar a las coordenadas fijadas, transporte instalación de baterias, gracias a los taikonautas y a las tripulaciones del iss que se defendieron con cables y modulos personales*, el ataque había sido sorpresivo, solo los europeos tenían preparada la nave de componentes y astronautas, las estaciones espaciales estaban ahora en movimiento, dice "¿se han reportado los chinos?, las naves que iban a llevar palos eléctricos y combustibles, ¿cómo les va a los rusos en la mir?", *creía difícil que se defendieran en la esclusa y sin entrar, pero de que vuela la mir vuela, baila dijeron ellos*.<p> 


	4. un dato, pasa el tiempo

p class="MsoNormal""jack harper, ¿donde se puede conseguir helio inestable-radiactivo en su planeta?, reconoce el isotopo he 3?", la mente del astronauta esta sorprendida , piensa como preguntándose*¿bajo el agua de los oceanos?*; "jack harper, ¿existe he 3 en las profundidades de acumulaciones fluyentes de agua?", jack harper piensa *¿gambusinos?, ¿búsqueda de oro? ¿helio?, mo*./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-p  
>p class="MsoNormal"han pasado treinta años desde que se encerraron en los habitats, al abrir las compuertas se activan los transmisores que en automático comunican los diferentes países, "hay que esperar" dice un hombre de color como de cuarenta o cincuenta años; están recibiendo imagen de la región asiática y observan pequeñas naves que aparecen siguiendo un vehículo que va entrando y disparo tras disparo y gritos, el hombre comenta "hay que reunirnos, hay que discutir si arriesgamos nuestros vehículos"; un grupo de humanos sale y camina a explorar cuidandose de no ser descubiertos, llevan un aparato de radiación, cuando vuelven dicen "en algunos kilómetros al sur no hay rastros de radiación alta, mañana al norte". p  
>p class="MsoNormal"hay polvo y destrucción alrededor, se han descubierto lugares semienterrados y se visitan principalmente grandes tiendas que tenían grandes y fuertes techos, algunos han caído con los vehículos que parecen autónomos y que les disparan al moverse, pero hay casos donde de día parecen dudar; el límite de las partidas de reconocimiento y recolección es ahora de unos doscientos kilómetros alrededor y se ha reportado con júbilo el derribo de uno de los vehículos, uno esférico y metálico, los hombres de edad piden jóvenes que vayan a recoger el vehículo para investigarlo, los jóvenes salen a la mañana siguiente y la recogen, se ve y algunos recuerdan de las esferas autónomas espaciales, pero esas eran auxiliares de microgravedad aunque esta nave parecía autónoma tambien , el mas viejo sugiere "a desguasarlo, que no sea usado de nuevo".p 


	5. introducción, biometría

un explorador de el bunker va en solitario observando la ruta de una de las esferotas volantes, el piensa *la número 48*, cuando observa uno de los reflejos de los que las delatan, ahí en lo alto pasando rápido, los viejos recordaban lo ruidoso que eran los vehículos anteriores de la tierra y de los motores o movientes o de calor, el se tira al suelo cuando observa que empieza un descenso y observa que se detiene en el suelo, observa a una figura que baja con el arma lista y vigilante y piensa *estoy seguro que es humano*, y al regresar reporta lo observado, se discuten entre los exploradores la ruta y las características del terreno, se planean exploraciones futuras.

el hombre de color piensa en solitario *no puede ser una de las esferas, las hemos revisado*, suspira, *a esperar los próximos días*.

en la zona 49 de un planeta abatido por la edad, el hombre semidisfrazado ha escuchado a los cuidadores que son como él de mas de 35 años y menos de 70, él esta investigando una base de fotos o hemeroteca, uno de los suyos ha reconocido a el -modelo cuidador-, que era un astronauta enviado en una misión , pero no se había acordado de mas datos así que estaban investigado en diferentes sitios; el hombre oye la sonda llegar casi sin ruido y el hombre se esconde en la obscuridad, ahí la maquina le escanea, la luz le ilumina el torso, al llegar a los ojos la sonda observa un reflejo en lugar de los ojos y se oye una alarma y se alistan las armas, de algún lado se oyen ruidos de movimientos y la sonda voltea y dispara, el cuerpo que la sonda localizo desaparece sin sonido alguno, la sonda ya no voltea y flota a revisar el lugar, el hombre que estaba en peligro, piensa *bien, si, tienes registrado un humano, ¿sería los ojos, la boca, el rostro o ...?*.


	6. fin introducción, el agua

los exploradores lo escuchan desde un mall de ciudad enterrado, un estruendo que se oye de las alturas, mandan a dos de ellos a trepar a ver que sucede, los demás buscan refugio entre las sombras, a veces ha habido derrumbes; los que fueron enviados llegan a la superficie, ven grandes naves descender por la atmósfera, lentamente, tan lentamente que a pesar de tardarse un poco las ven, 3 naves, saben que están lejos y que las dimensiones son difíciles de ver, pero saben que deben ser mucho mas grandes de lo que han visto.

el hombre mayor observa a la mujer nadando, *¿cómo puede ser todavía joven?*, observa que la mujer sale y el voltea a ver lo lejos, el vehículo se aproxima, sabe que jack harper número 49 viene ahí; regresa y recibe el relato de naves gigantes que llegaron al planeta, se queda estupefacto, voltea a ver en dirección a donde están los -custodios-.

a una distancia mas allá de lo normal, quizás por unos tres o cuatro días mas de camino, el grupo mas grande de exploración de humanos de el refugio por la gran catástrofe están posicionandose sobre una meseta de límite de la costa, desde ahí observan a la gran nave que esta flotando sobre un punto de el gran océano, algunos de ellos nunca lo habían observado, ni su grandeza, ni su color azul, los mayores se asombran de lo tranquilo de el oleaje, ven sobre la línea del horizonte la gran nave, uno de los hombres mayores comenta "quizás este unos cinco kilómetros mar adentro, quizás mas allá de la plataforma continental", los que no tienen binoculares ven como si se expandiera una cortina de lluvia de la nave a el mar, pero después de mirar con los miralejos-binoculares se observa como siendo un mantel entre gris y azul levantado y recogido pero en continuo, los hombres mayores observan *o nos estan robando el agua de mar, o son seres acuáticos y que no soportan para nada el aire*, se observan como nubes dispersas de humedad que se disipan a cierta altura sobre las naves, un hombre mayor dice "hay que dejar vigilantes y los demás volver, no estamos preparados y necesitariamos lanchas o barcos".

llegan algunos de los que se habían dejado observando a las grandes naves, uno de ellos dice "dos cosas, la primera es que las nubes de vapor crecen y van aumentando la nubosidad, creemos que quizás estén buscando o animales o energeticos o minerales", se queda callado, los otros del refugio creen que quieren discutir ese punto, alguien dice "después vemos ese dato, ¿recuerdan al custodio 49?, su casa-base esta bien sobre un cerro y a buena altura, solo se llega por el vehículo aéreo, y tiene una pareja humana que nada en una alberca, hemos discutido acerca de eso y creímos que para males esas naves filtraran agua para la alberca ...", iba a concluir o continuar cuando otro de los de los que llegaron dice "si, bien, la otra cosa es que el custodio 49 los observa y vuela alrededor, y no ha pasado nada"

fin


End file.
